Kuva Quartakk
The Kuva Quartakk is the Kuva variant of the quadruple burst rifle, acting as a direct upgrade. Functionally similar to the , the Kuva Quartakk also features an automatic firing mode from hip-fire, while retaining its signature burst-fire mode while aiming down sights. Acquisition The Kuva Quartakk is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage by a small margin. Advantages: *Near-equal physical damage distribution; effective against all factions. *Hip-fire shoots fully-automatic rounds. **High critical chance. **Very high accuracy. *Aimed fire shoots four rounds simultaneously in a burst. **Highest burst damage of all burst-fire rifles. **Uniquely fires all four shots simultaneously instead of consecutively, reducing the chance of one missing. **Very high critical chance and critical multiplier. **Extremely high accuracy. **Innate 0.5 meter punch through. *Both firing modes have very high status chance. **Hip-fire mode can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Fairly fast reload speed. *Large magazine size. *Large ammo reserves. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Low fire rate. *Hip-fire full-auto mode: **Below average critical multiplier. *Aimed fire burst mode: **Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with five bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. **Each shot lands in a small square formation around where the user is aiming instead of directly on the crosshair, which may lead to misses against smaller targets. Notes *Firing from hip-fire and then zooming in will not disrupt the full-auto fire until the trigger is released. *Burst firing mode can be fired in rapid succession when zooming out and in again after every shot. *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Quartakk). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Quartakk. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Trivia *The Grineer text on the right side of its barrel translates to "Mayhem", while the text on the left side, , spells "Destroyer". Patch History *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. * , a Grineer sidearm with functionally equivalent firing modes. es:Quartakk Kuva